1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of a single lens reflex camera equipped with a photographing sequence control circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional camera equipped with a photographing sequence control circuit wherein series of photographing sequence motions after the releasing including mirror elevation are controlled by a control circuit and are conducted based upon the action of the solenoid or the like, the control circuit advances photographing sequence motions including the shutter motion without mirror elevation and therefore the losing of photographing chance that the photographer first finds out, after the development of the film, the failure that the mirror was not elevated and the waste of film may happen, which is different from the single lens reflex camera wherein series of photographing sequence motions are conducted by the mechanical linkage.